


微光

by yunnn1



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: AWM - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 06:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnn1/pseuds/yunnn1





	微光

比赛结束后各个战队进入修整期，HOG照例开了一次小小聚会，二队有空来的也都叫上了。祁醉好不容易摆脱狂热粉声泪俱下的表白致辞，意思意思婉拒了各大媒体对他复出的采访，转头就被自家队友安排得明明白白。  
卜那那慷慨激昂地道：“他！带领我们走向辉煌的前队长！”  
老凯接道：“他！为我们打开成功之路的伟人！”  
贺小旭：“他！是我们的再生父母！”  
祁醉：“……”  
祁醉：“再生父母算了，我才二十五。”  
赖华收拾好了东西，看见这群鬼哭狼嚎的脸立马沉了下去，恨不得踹他们一人一脚：“瞎叫什么！？还去不去了！？？”  
“去去去，当然去，今天我们祁老板请客。”贺小旭一脸哥俩好的搂住赖华肩膀，不动声色地就给祁醉下了个套。  
祁醉：“？”  
他就被这么安排了？？  
卜那那率先叫好：“妙啊！祁老板大方，我今晚要多加几瓶酒！”  
老凯应和：“包厢也可以升级一下了。”  
祁醉深呼吸了一下，他今个儿心情好不跟这群老畜生计较。  
聚会可以穿私服，傍晚ktv，回基地住一晚再去游泳馆，每个人几乎都存着好好打扮的意思，卜那那一套阿玛尼就够亮眼的了。  
于炀不挑，随便套了件黑色连帽薄卫衣，下身白色休闲裤配黑色运动鞋就算完了，金发刘海微微长了些，神色平静地刷朋友圈。  
“小哥哥，很会穿啊，”祁醉正好也穿了一身黑色系，他微微俯身凑近于炀吹了声口哨，“显你白。”  
于炀脸腾地红起来了：“没…没有，随便穿的……”  
祁醉抬手揉了两把于炀后脑勺，自然把手搭在了于炀肩上：“走吧。”  
卜那那欲言又止，最后还是跟其他人冷眼旁观了一路祁醉是怎么调戏他家童养媳的。

祁醉和于炀都不是那种喜欢唱歌当麦霸的人，于是就坐在一边旁听卜那那的个人秀。  
灯光，伴奏，群众，天时地利人和全占了，可惜卜那那本人不争气，硬是把死了都要爱唱成一级鬼片在线播放。  
祁醉默不作声地给自己倒了杯酒，一曲罢了不忘面无表情地拍手喝彩：“好听，牛逼，卜那那c位出道。”  
于炀酒量不上不下，祁醉也不准他喝高浓度的，他就开了瓶RIO慢慢抿。其实刚说去ktv的时候他是有些拒绝的，他更想在基地里跟祁醉过一晚上，但是贺小旭说他准备了几个游戏……于炀本人还是有些期待的。  
贺小旭……于炀视线转移到贺小旭身上，在错综复杂晃眼闪亮的灯光中费劲地找到角落的贺小旭，他也拿着一个话筒在那忘情歌唱。  
于炀：“……”  
他是不是已经忘了游戏这回事？  
于炀心里急，也不好说出来，只能待在一边喝闷酒。祁醉享受了会儿“听觉盛宴”，偏头看于炀一个人呆呆地坐在那，也不知道离他近点。  
祁醉今天也不打算做人。  
他弯了弯眼睛，伸手在于炀耳边打了个响指，于炀应声抬头，祁醉指指自己腿上，朝他笑了笑：“离我那么远干什么，坐这。”  
于炀脸颊爆红，他视线飘忽不定地看着其他人，低声道：“他…他们还在……”  
祁醉这回不知道为什么很快就放过他了：“好吧，挨我旁边没关系的吧？”  
于炀红着脸慢慢挪过去了。  
祁醉心里算盘打得啪啪作响，反正过会儿也要到自己腿上来的。

贺小旭嚎完了，吨吨吨喝了大半杯水，他把水杯一放，道：“玩游戏了各位！来来来都来玩，可刺激～”  
于炀眼睛慢慢亮起来了。  
祁醉不动声色地揽过于炀的腰，轻笑了声：“那么期待？”  
“没有……”于炀立马否认，祁醉手伸进他卫衣下摆的时候他整个人都僵了僵，求饶地看着祁醉。  
“灯光那么暗，他们不会注意到的……”祁醉上下抚摸了几把于炀的腰线，“我不动了。”  
被祁醉摸的那一块腰的部位像是起了火，于炀只能尽量用宽袖子挡着，抿着唇低着头，耳后都快烧成一片了。  
祁醉看于炀这副模样就越想逗他，忍了好久还是闷声笑了出来：“小哥哥，身材还挺好。”  
于炀尽量做好自己的表情管理，拿酒杯的手都有些发抖。  
贺小旭扔了几盒pocky在桌上，看见祁醉的小动作叫道：“祁醉你个老畜生这样还要占我们队长便宜！！！！”  
祁醉忍笑：“他又没拒绝。”  
“那你考虑考虑我们好不好！！！我为什么会答应你……”  
祁醉神情微动，若有所思地看了眼贺小旭，贺小旭自知失言，关了话匣，去开他的酒。  
于炀小声问道：“他答应你什么了？”  
包厢噪声多，祁醉微微侧头：“你说什么？”  
于炀看着紧紧靠在自己身上的祁醉，结巴着又重复了一遍。  
“哦，这个，”祁醉微笑，“想知道吗？”  
于炀点点头。  
“过会儿就知道了。”

贺小旭准备得差不多了，桌上琳琅满目的堆了挺多东西，pocky气泡酒口香糖扑克牌，其他零零碎碎的零食也放上去了。  
祁醉拆了包零食慢慢吃，听贺小旭介绍游戏：“king game，都会玩吧？输的上面道具选一样，怎么玩看骰大的赢家。”  
于炀没玩过聚会游戏，祁醉就跟他解释了遍，于炀点点头，顺便扔了次骰子。  
次次命中天谴圈的炀神这回也没丢失他运气不好的特质，一骰一个一。  
祁醉没忍住，酒都快喷出来：“炀神，第一把欸。”  
于炀倒是心平气和，他本来就不想运气太好。  
贺小旭这把赢了，赖华老年人不懂情趣当了法官，依次给他们手机里发了数字，贺小旭一语成谶：“24交杯酒。”  
于炀心猛地一跳，消息框一个“3”，也看不出他是失望还是不失望。下一秒他就探头过去看祁醉的，“1”，他松了口气。  
“我操！！谁2！！！”  
辛巴颤颤巍巍地举起手：“我…我2……”  
卜那那复杂地看了眼辛巴：“那啥…我们兄弟一生一起走……”  
贺小旭忍笑忍得辛苦：“酒给你们倒好了，喝吧。”  
卜那那刚拿起酒又嚎了一句：“这他妈什么鬼游戏啊！！是不是专门为老祁设的？？我们这就他和嫂子两个gay！！！”  
祁醉面不改色：“是啊。”  
卜那那：“……”  
卜那那：“你个老畜生啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”  
于炀反应慢了半拍，想到贺小旭刚刚说答应祁醉……他的耳朵更红了。  
于是他们亲眼见证了卜那那和辛巴是怎么面无表情隆重而又不失尴尬地喝完了交杯酒。  
“你们这整的像国家领导人见面哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”老凯毫不留情地嘲笑道。  
卜那那冷笑：“风水轮流转，我看苍天饶过谁。”  
祁醉不动声色地插了句：“是，该安排的都得安排。”  
第二把，于炀成功中奖。  
祁醉忍着笑看于炀僵硬的表情，故意没给他看他的数字，半晌也没人出来跟于炀凑对，于炀只好僵硬地问：“谁是2。”  
贺小旭笑道：“这游戏跟2过不去了我看。”  
老凯丢给于炀一包pocky，补了一句：“要坐腿上玩哦。”  
于炀表情更精彩了一点，他硬着头皮问祁醉：“队长……”  
祁醉“嗯”了声，道：“怎么了？”  
于炀深吸了一口气：“你是…是2吗？”  
祁醉忍笑：“是啊。”  
于炀轻轻呼出一口气，反应过来后脸又红了红：“你…那……我……”  
祁醉好意提醒道：“你要坐我腿上，跟我玩pocky game。”  
怪不得刚刚那么好说话…原来早就认定自己会输……  
于炀pocky都撕开了，这时害臊地不敢抽出来，祁醉推波助澜了一把，从他手里抽出一根pocky，忍笑道：“来吧炀神？”  
纯情辛巴害羞地捂住脸不敢再看。  
被虐习惯的众人面无表情拍手起哄：“炀神冲鸭。”  
于炀扭扭捏捏，这么多人他是有点不好意思的，但又顾忌着这么多人他也不好拂了大家面子，一时举棋不定，脸上现出犹豫之色。  
祁醉没那么容易放过他，他凑在于炀耳边轻声道：“小哥哥，你是不是还欠我什么？”  
于炀疑惑地望向他，祁醉指了指自己大腿，于炀回忆了一下表情忽的僵住。他欠祁醉一次坐在他腿上亲他的“惩罚”，这回…刚好能还上。  
于是在众人的目光注视下，帝国狼犬炀神低着头慢慢蹭到了祁醉身上，张开腿跨坐在祁醉腿上，自己吊着力气虚虚地坐在人身上。  
卜那那小声逼逼：“逼良为娼现场。”  
老凯附和：“明日新闻头条：老流氓祁醉借游戏欺负纯情炀神引起公愤。”  
辛巴捂着脸小声道：“他…他们好了吗？”  
卜那那拿了把瓜子磕：“早着呢，你可以先睡个觉。”  
辛巴：“……”

祁醉嘴里还叼着一根pocky，他似笑非笑看着坐在自己腿上僵硬的于炀，这对他来说已经是个很大的进步，只不过脸皮还是太薄，祁醉微微分开腿他就立马紧绷起来。  
祁醉失笑，扶着于炀的腰把他按向自己，pocky一端抵着于炀嘴角，无声邀请他加入游戏。  
于炀手撑在祁醉头侧的沙发上，也不好太耽误时间，早玩早超生，他闭了闭眼，硬着头皮张口咬下蘸着巧克力酱的pocky。  
他吃饼干的速度很快，像是要早点结束游戏，祁醉会做人吗，不会。他瞅准于炀还有一口就能吃完，主动往前咬了一节，顺势和于炀吻在一起，舌尖舔过于炀唇缝，似是要撬开人齿尖跟他舌吻。  
于炀吓了一跳，立马推开了祁醉，脸上温度高得可以摊鸡蛋。祁醉适可而止，任由于炀坐回他的位置，脸全都埋进手臂里一言不发。  
卜那那面无表情，老凯摆弄手机，辛巴一脸害羞，赖华沉默喝酒，贺小旭又开了一瓶酒：“接着玩啊兄弟们！”  
“玩个毛线，我回去训练。”  
“走了走了，有什么好玩的。”  
“明天游泳馆再见。”  
“玩球啊，不如睡觉。”  
贺小旭：“……”  
祁醉似笑非笑地看了他一眼，贺小旭认命，给他们关好门自己出去了。  
于炀从手臂里露出一双眼睛，看着偌大包厢只剩了他们两个人，愣了愣：“他们……”  
“别管他们，”祁醉直接把于炀拽到自己腿上，“我们继续。”  
祁醉一边深吻一边把手探进于炀衣服下摆，按着于炀的腰贴近自己，于炀无暇管及其他，也没注意到祁醉已经躺倒在沙发垫上了。祁醉把于炀上衣撩起来一半，下意识地就想翻过身压住，谁知沙发椅宽度有限，祁醉刚一翻身就跟人一起摔在了地上。  
祁醉反应惊人，落地前用手罩住了于炀后脑，再加上有一层厚地毯，两人没感觉怎么痛。  
祁醉：“……”  
于炀：“……”  
祁醉：“回房间吧。”  
于炀：“……嗯。”

回了基地已经看不见众人了，估计是各回各的房间睡觉了，于炀手被祁醉牵着进了他的房间。  
祁醉一回头就看见于炀低着头红着脸的样子，对着他的发旋似乎也透出一股羞怯，立时心下一软，把人压在了墙上。  
于炀微微抬头，房间里开了盏灯，橘黄的光影给祁醉镀了一层暖和的边，衬得他面庞越加柔和，那双眼睛里似停留着漫天星辰，揉碎了汇入于炀心里。  
于炀心猛地一跳，面前这个人无论见多少次都会心动。  
这么想着祁醉已经低头吻下来了，于炀手不知道摆哪里，揪着祁醉的外套，后来又被祁醉轻轻地握住五指相扣。  
两人的气息交汇，室内逐渐升温，唇舌交缠间祁醉吻得越来越深，握着于炀的手腕环到自己脖子上，微微俯身托着人臀把他抱起来。  
于炀下意识地屈腿缠住祁醉的腰，急促地喘着气，来不及吞咽的透明液体也沿着嘴角留下来，等被祁醉抱到床上的时候胸前还是起伏不定的。  
祁醉借着不怎么明亮的灯光看着他身下的于炀，冷脸面对其他人的帝国狼犬只有在他面前才会这么软这么听话，脸颊蹭了层薄红，耳根烫得不行，还拿那种湿漉漉的眼光看他。  
抽屉里早就放着安全套和润滑液，祁醉一边拉开抽屉一边问他：“这里放了什么东西知道吗？”  
于炀迟疑了一会儿，轻轻地点了点头：“之前…翻到过。”  
祁醉笑了：“知道是干什么用的吗？”  
于炀抿了抿唇，声音细如蚊呐：“知道……”  
安全套盒子被拆开，祁醉拿了三个扔在床头柜上，其他的再放进抽屉里，于炀一惊，三个……  
祁醉看见于炀越紧张越好笑，他压在于炀身上放低了声音：“那你说干什么用的？”  
于炀结了结舌，张张口犹豫了好久才开口缓道：“做…做……”  
祁醉闷声笑起来，咬着于炀耳朵哑着声说：“干你用的。”  
休闲裤的裤子很好脱，祁醉轻轻一扯带子就松了，于炀动了动，一条白色的内裤边就露出来，松紧带上印着黑色字母。  
祁醉伸手抚上于炀腰侧，连着连帽衫也向上卷起，露出一截软腰来。祁醉尝试着轻轻掐了掐，腰侧立马出现一道红痕，他笑了笑看向于炀：“小哥哥，体质那么特殊啊，轻轻一掐就有印子。”  
于炀偏着头不说话，抿着唇一言不发地推了推祁醉，祁醉弯了弯眼睛，顺便把连帽衫脱了下来。  
休闲裤被褪下来，CK也被扯到了脚踝处就这么挂着，于炀股间全是湿淋淋的润滑液，大敞着腿任由祁醉扩张。  
于炀眼角带着绯红，略长的金发发梢被汗打湿贴在脑侧，半张着唇吐出不间断的喘息，手攥着床单时松时紧，哑着声在祁醉耳边叫队长。  
祁醉低骂了一句，二指揉开紧闭的穴口试探着塞进一根手指，乍然入侵的异物让肠道本能地收缩，紧紧绞着手指不让他动，高热的甬道裹着手指，祁醉吻了吻于炀唇角：“炀神，你里面太紧了，放松一点。”  
于炀一只手抓着祁醉肩膀，闻言难堪地偏过头去，自觉地再把腿张开了点尽力放松自己。  
祁醉伸出舌尖轻轻舔舐于炀耳骨，流连耳根脖颈，犬齿轻轻磨着锁骨，又顺着锁骨往下亲吻。  
无论亲到哪于炀的反应都很大，胸膛不自觉地挺起来，敏感的小腹上撒着祁醉灼热的呼吸，于炀难耐地哼了声微微挺起腰来。  
祁醉适时在于炀腰后垫了一块枕头，看于炀肤色渐渐染上一层粉红，待人放松后尝试着弯了弯指节，于炀轻轻叫唤了声就咬着下唇不说话了。  
祁醉解开自己皮带，特意没有隐瞒声音，清脆的声音与微弱的水声交相纠缠，金属扣落地的声音也很明显，于炀实在受不了了，手臂横在自己眼上遮盖视线。  
视觉被封闭，其他感知就更明显了，于炀能很清楚地感到手指在他身后进出，速度深度全能感受得一清二楚。祁醉在手上又挤了点润滑液送进甬道里，手指转动均匀在肉壁上都涂上一层。  
他把于炀的大腿再分开一些，再伸进一根手指扩张，穴道被他弄得松软了些，肠肉湿润着吸住手指把它往里面引，祁醉往里面插了一点就能感到于炀轻轻颤了颤，喉间溢出了丝极轻的呻吟。  
祁醉不由得用了点技巧，揉按挤压着穴肉，慢慢地深入找前列腺的位置，由慢入快，于炀被弄得不断喘息，有时抑不住地喘出声来，前端也翘着，随着手指进出轻轻晃着。  
祁醉伏在于炀耳侧低声笑着，慢慢摸索着那块软肉，不紧不慢地口头调侃一句于炀：“炀神，你后面被我弄得好湿，还被我弄硬了。”  
于炀无意识地小声嗯嗯着，听见这句荤话脸更红了些，揪着祁醉上衣“嗯”了声，算是承认这一令人羞赧的事实了。  
祁醉不知道按到了哪点，于炀全身都颤了颤，揪着祁醉的手也收紧了，眼角更湿了，他无措地看向祁醉。后者一看于炀的反应就知道他刚刚碰到哪了，他一边轻轻在那块地方打着转一边道：“炀神前列腺的地方还挺深…不过没关系，能碰到。”  
于炀无意识咽了咽唾沫，刚刚被触及过一次现在只在边缘打着转不免有些隔靴搔痒，他本能地抬了抬臀想让祁醉碰他刚刚那个地方。祁醉偏不如人意，看着于炀被情欲浸透的眼睛，埋在他体内的指尖弯了弯，如愿以偿看见于炀颤抖着揪紧他的衣服，自暴自弃地颤声道：“队长……别欺负我了……”  
祁醉觉得扩张得差不多了就把手指抽出来，早就涨疼的性器抵在于炀穴口：“这就叫欺负了？你知道下面我会做什么吗？”  
于炀红着脸摇摇头，他求饶地看着祁醉，想求他不要说。  
祁醉笑了笑，在他耳边压低声音道：“我会狠狠插进去你的下面会被填得满满的我会弄得你忍不住哭着叫出来可即便你哭了我也不会放过你……炀神，期待吗？”  
于炀放弃抵抗地呜咽一声，没说一句话，往他那里蹭了蹭已经是最大的暗示了。祁醉见好就收也没多话，甬道被扩张得湿润柔软，除了刚进去时有些阻力总体还算顺利。  
等到全部进去了，祁醉喘了一声，微微咬着牙道：“……炀神，放松点，快被你夹断了。”  
于炀也不是很舒服但他还是尽力放松，同时不好意思地低声道歉：“对不起……”  
祁醉安抚地摸了摸人脊背让人放松，尝试着动作了几下：“留着力气求饶吧。”  
等于炀基本上适应了之后，祁醉才缓缓动了起来，每次抽出一点但进到最深，等于炀全部适应了就往敏感点撞了。于炀双腿无力地挂在祁醉腰上，原本还能坚持着不落下去，过了会儿全身都被肏软了腿也不自觉地落了下去。  
柱身擦过穴肉激起的快感一层又一层如同浪潮不断向于炀袭来，他全身饱含着情欲被祁醉抛上欲海中沉浮，祁醉是他唯一的浮木，他只能尽力攀住，但得到的却是一次比一次用力地顶弄。  
于炀被顶得腿根发颤，带着哭腔溢出几句求饶祁醉权当听不见，一边掰开于炀大腿大开大合地操弄一边还要向于炀讨几句好听的。  
“嗯…队长……啊…慢点……哈啊……不要……”  
于炀胡乱摇着头求祁醉慢点，祁醉看着快被他顶出眼泪来的于炀又多了一丝施虐欲，他往里又顶了顶，低声道：“炀神，被干得舒服吗，喜欢吗，还想要吗。”  
于炀被操干得迷迷糊糊的理智也灰飞烟灭，他一边呻吟着一边哭叫道：“喜欢…嗯啊……很…很舒服……呜……慢点……”  
祁醉把于炀翻了个身，停留体内的性器也随即转了个圈，于炀肠壁紧紧一缩，下身就这么爽利地射了出来，沾了满被子白浊。祁醉看着瘫软的于炀还无意识地嗯嗯着，心下一紧，没给于炀缓和的机会就又顶弄起来：“小哥哥，被操射的感觉怎么样…嗯？”  
后入的姿势进得更深，于炀臀高高翘起，腰腹却塌了下去，像是于炀自己翘起臀让祁醉干似的。他身子软成一团棉花糖，全然不见了白天指挥的气势，被撞得一晃一晃的求饶的话都被顶成一段一段的还夹杂着哭腔。  
祁醉掐着于炀的腰在他身上留下几道红痕，加快速度顶弄了十余下，尽数射进了于炀体内。感觉到后面被灌了什么东西于炀才张张口，声音已经哑了一个调：“安全套……”  
“会用的，每次都射进去怕你受不了，肚子可能都要被灌满了，”祁醉无声笑了笑，把于炀翻过来，伸手整理了一下他的额发，“别睡着了，小哥哥。”


End file.
